hope
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: The soft rise and fall of her chest lets her know that the girl is alive if only just barely. There was still hope. set during wendigo


I own nothing but Ryce. This is set during wendigo.

_She was being chased. It wanted her. Try as it might it was not going to get her. Raven hair flew out behind her as she ran. Fear and determination shone in her eyes._

Dean

He was worried. Not that he would tell that to Sam. Their argument had upset her, and he had been an ass.

He was now mentally kicking himself.

_Keep running got to keep running. She thought to herself._

Sam

She was not at the motel and that made him a little nervous. He did not know why. She was not stupid she would not hunt this thing alone. Would she?

_She was leaving a trail. Knife out beside her slicing the trees as she ran. Leaving bits of her clothing. Hoping against hope they would see the trail for what it was._

Dean

They were drawing protection symbols on the ground. Trying to protect Hailey her brother Ben and Roy. Roy was a class a jerk. Sam was a little to much into this hunt and that worried him. What would his baby brother do? She was still missing; she hadn't taken her clothes or weapons. So she was still around, he just wanted to know where.

'_Don't look back!' "Look back and your dead.' her mind was screaming. Her legs were on fire but she didn't dare stop. She just had to keep going. A sudden fear gripped her. What if she was being led into a trap?_

_She could barley see in front of her, but her mind kept screaming 'Run!' she felt her self being lifted off the ground and thrown into a tree. Her last thoughts were of him as she felt the blackness claim her._

Sam

They were running he was in the lead with Hailey and Ben behind him. Dean had there backs ever vigilant. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ben fall. Dean gets to him bringing him back to his feet. The he sees the slashes on the trees the bits of clothing making a trail to some where. It was out of place here in these dark woods.

_She was hanging in a cave. Her body bruised and bloody. Her legs burning begging to give out. She wouldn't let them. She was not alone any more. Two more people are here with her in this dank hole. Brother and sister as far as she can tell. She prays they can get here in time to save them. She tries to break free but is just too weak. She's just too damn tired. She lets the blackness claim her once more._

Hailey

It had taken them. The last thing she remembers was following Sam, Ben behind her. Now she was in this cave tied up next to him. They are not alone there is girl here too. Her long black hair is matted to her bloody and bruised face. The soft rise and fall of her chest lets her know that the girl is alive if only just barely. There was still hope.

_She was dreaming of days long ago. Moss green eyes glistening with happiness. 'Dean.' she says barely whispering _

Dean

They had found the cave thank god. Looking around the found Tommy. He was badly beaten but still alive. He sees Hailey and Ben there together. His eyes stray to the girl hanging beside Ben. Her face beaten and blood streamed down her face. It was her hair that alerted him to who it was. _Oh god no not her! _He thought to himself. He left Hailey and Ben to Sam and went to the girl strung up in the cave. "Ryce," he whispers as he cuts the ropes. "Ryce, please wake up!"

_She must be dreaming again. She thinks she hears his voice. Soft yet strong and commanding. It can't be him because deep down she thinks she's dead._

Sam

He hears his brother's almost frantic cry. No it can't be her why would she be in here. One look at Dean's face tells him every thing he needs to know. It's her and he prays she still alive. Hailey, Ben and Tommy are free and are clinging to each other. He went t o help his brother. One look at Ryce and his heart was in his throat. There was a gash across her forehead. Her black hair matted with leaves sticking to her face. There was a long gash down one arm. She would be ok if she would just wake up. Dean looked at him as if he was asking 'why isn't she awake Sammy?'

He would have answered but then he heard a loud screeching howl. The wendigo was back. He watched as steel stole over his brother. He looked over Ryce as Dean ran out and killed the thing that had done this to her.

_It's not like she is afraid to die. No that's not it; she just doesn't want to leave her boy. Doesn't want him lost in the world of darkness. She is afraid that the day may have come whether she wanted it or not. Then there he is again, and it not like she's dreaming. Because she can __**feel **__him beside her. It's gone in a flash._

Hailey

They managed to get us all out. How Dean and Sam had been able to pull it off she would never know. She was just glad to have her brother back. Now if that girl they called Ryce would wake up. They take off in that black muscle car Sam and Ryce in the back seat. She just hoped they would be alright. Were her last thoughts before she joined her brother in the waiting ambulance.

_She no longer felt like she was dying. She could hear Deans voice from the driver seat. Gruff and commanding. Yeah she knew she was in the car that made her feel so safe. Her head was in Sam's lap. His big hand smoothing away the hair away from her face. She was Safe now here with them. Now if only she would wake up._

Dean

She had thankfully slept through them stitching her up. She wasn't too bad off; it was her refusal to wake up that had bothered him. He saw her eyes flutter open. Lavender eyes stared at him. "Ryce can you hear me?" He asks quietly not willing to wake Sam. She nods her head. When he went to get her some thing to drink he felt a tug on his sleeve. "I'll be back I just-" Was all he got out before she cut him off. "No D'n stay pl'se." She needed to drink something but how could he ignore her pleas. He lay down on the bed so he was facing her. Her hand fisted it self in his shirt. They fell asleep like that. Both happy to be alive.


End file.
